Cестра: Fullmetal Alchemist
by Chibi-Starshine
Summary: What happens when Edward and Alphonse are accompanied by another alchemist? New-time alchemist Lindsay Williams wants to help Ed and Al while saving her Mom's life with the philosopher's stone. And who is this Vanity? And why does she know Lindsay? Ori/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric were called to Colonel Roy Mustang for information on the Philosophers Stone. _'In case you are worrying about what happened with Tucker and your stay there, I made sure that this family had no State Alchemical background.' _Roy told them. _'The only one that knows Alchemy and actually uses it is their only daughter and her mother - who works as the girl's teacher.' _Since their assignment benefited both the brothers and the state, Edward and Alphonse were happy to take on the assignment.

They rode the train to the family's house the next morning. Edward stared into the emptiness of the fields they passed, while Alphonse watched his brother. "Brother? Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "What if they're hiding something...?"

"If they're hiding something, I'd think the Military would already know about it." Reassuring his brother with a grin, Edward patted his shoulder. "And heck! Maybe this girl could be the girlfriend you wanted!" Alphonse simply sighed.

They stopped at the train station a few minutes later. A nineteen year old male greeted them. He had short, almost black, brown hair and grey blue eyes. A basic military uniform clothed him; but his blue jacket was on his arm and not his back, so a black turtle-neck was worn. "Hey, you must be the two I'm suppose to bring to the house?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, we are..." Edward responded. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is my younger brother Alphonse." The man nodded smiling, and walked towards a car.

"C'mon! I'll drive ya!" He hoped in and motioned the other two, and they followed his example. "So, what's your name Fullmetal?" The man glanced at him through the mirror. "Cuz I heard alot from you!"

"I'm Edward Elric. And shouldn't you have introduced yourself before?" Edward sneered.

"Oh me?" He laughed. "I'm Johnny Wolfe!" He smiled devilishly. "And you have an attitude!"

A homely house, a little bigger than the rest (But not too noticeable.) was the home that Johnny slowed down to. The house looked quite welcoming; a large pine tree decorated the front, while shrubs and bushes lined the sides (Not including the driveway). It had a burgundy roof and white walls. It seemed like a normal suburban home. The two young alchemists stepped out of the car. They looked back at Johnny, who stuck his head out the window.

"I gotta go back to Central! See ya Shrimp!!!" He pulled out laughing, Edward wasn't; he knew the man was making fun of him.

"THAT'S JUMBO SHRIMP TO YOU!!!!!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs, but wasn't heard.

"Brother, we should go inside. They probably heard you." Alphonse reminded. "Besides, you should be happy that they might be family welcoming!" He pointed to the house; hinting that not many people of General rank have family-orientated homes.

Edward panted between words. "Yeah, you're right Al." He grinned. "We should go in." Cutting through the yard, they prepared themselves to what might happen. Surprisingly, when they knocked, they heard a resounding _'Go around!'_ In which they obeyed.

They knocked on a side door. A bright grey green eye stared at them through the blinds (There was a small window in the door). When the blinds opened, a girl, slightly older than Edward by about a month stared at them. She had wavy medium length ash blond hair (pulled back by a black hairband) and wore a light grey hoodie (Halfway unzipped; she was wearing a black shirt underneath and a golden necklace). She made a screwed up, confused face. She looked behind her and held up a finger to and lipped 'One moment.'.

She ran from the door and a woman in her late thirties opened the door. She had her dark auburn hair tied back in a mid-waist ponytail. She wore a dark earthy green T-shirt and a white vest. Both the girl and the woman wore jeans; but the younger girl's jeans were regular blue and ripped up at the heel area, while the woman's were dark blue and well kept. The older lady scanned them with her grey eyes. "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist? I'm Lorelei Williams."

"Hello Ma'am." Alphonse bowed, Edward grinned slyly. "That's Alphonse. I'm Edward!" The young girl walked up to him.

"Okay Ed. My name's Lindsay!" She smiled playfully. "C'mon in! C'mon in!" She motioned and ran into the living room. "My Mom's teaching me about the basis of Alchemy!"

The two shrugged to each other. "Don't worry about Lindsay." Lorelei laughed. "She just started learning alchemy last year. She's making great progress." She turned her gaze to the books (they were in the 'Den' of the house) on the walls. "The Alchemy books are higher up." She pointed. "You're both free to use them. And if have any questions, feel free to ask." And with that, she left them to their work.

Lindsay walked back into the den an hour later. "We just made brownies, you want some?" Alphonse shook his head. Edward stood silently reading a book, too into the literature to notice her presence. "Excuse me?" She looked at him for awhile.

Alphonse giggled a bit. "Ed always does this when he reads. It's like he's in his own little world---"

"AL!!!! Why'd you call me short?!?!" Edward snapped. Lindsay laughed, apparently finding his ranting cute. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, you just look so funny!" She snickered. "Mom and I made brownies if you want some!" He stood up.

"Yeah, I'll get some---" He stared at the girl. "Oh - my - **god**!!!" He quickly leveled his hand on her head to his face; she's shorter. "I-I'm finally taller than a girl!!!" He cheered, believing there was still hope.

Lindsay sighed, and grinned in her laughing. "C'mon! Before we burn anymore daylight!" She walked them through the house to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay led Edward and Alphonse to the kitchen. "Oh wait, Mom must've gone to bed..." She murmured to herself. She took out the brownie tray and placed it on the counter. "Here's the chocolate sensation I was talking about earlier!!!" A quirky smile and and cat-like eyes showed her expression. "And damn are they good!"

Edward took out a knife and started cutting it while she placed her coat on the opposite counter. "Why's your mom in bed?" Alphonse asked her.

"She's really sick right now." She stated, looking sad. "Lately, her health has been failing her. She doesn't have an illness; just unhealthy." Lindsay sat on her hoodie. "That's why I became an alchemist! To find the Philosophers Stone and save Mom..." She looked down, her pep had left her. She even looked like she was about to cry.

"Here." Edward handed her a corner brownie. "And don't cry...." He grinned and laughed. "Shorty!"

"Hey! That's not funny!!!"

"Yes it is! You're shorter than me!"

"Ed! Lindsay! Please, your Mom's sleeping!" Alphonse broke up a snickering Edward and pouting Lindsay. Edward busted out laughing and saying things like _'But it's true!'_. Lindsay scoffed and whispered comments similar to _'I can't help it, my Mom's as tall as you...'_

Decoding was followed after their 'break'. "Damn it. Why's this code so crack?" Edward complained to Alphonse. "And why the hell can't I think?!?!" He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually concerned about Lindsay wanting to use the Philosophers Stone. _'Could she actually use it, especially with how little experience she has?' 'Will she hurt herself?' 'What would her Mom do if that happened?'  
_

"Ed, are you okay?" Alphonse waved his hand in his brother's face. "I think I decoded it!" He handed Edward the paper.

"Yep, this looks about right!" He scanned the writing. "This is great! We'll be able to find the Philosophers Stone in no time!" While he was flipping through the papers a photo fell out. The photo had Lindsay with a girl younger than her, but also taller. She had chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail similar (but shorter) than Winry's and had blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with bloodstain designs and sky blue tight jeans. They were in front of a large clock-structure in an unfamiliar city. Lindsay and the girl's facial features were almost identical.

"W-Who's that?" Alphonse stuttered, Edward only shrugged.

"I don't know. But she looks like Lindsay's sister or something."

"Do you think we should ask?"

"Yeah."

Lindsay sat on the front door step, staring into the sky. 'Why is she gone?' She wondered. 'What did I do?' A photo in her face interrupted her thoughts. "Whose this?" Edward asked, no longer wearing his crimson jacket.

"That's Kaitlyn. My sister." She smiled, but looked saddened. "She passed away a year ago. She'd be 13 now." Lindsay took the picture gently from his hands. "She got sick and died."

Alphonse looked at her. "Was she sick like you mom?"

"Uh-huh." Lindsay stood up and walked into the front door. She paced up the stairs and into her room. "Why did I----!" She cried softly on her bed. _'Why is she gone....? Why....' _She cried herself to sleep. _'It's all my fault....' _

Edward scrounged around for something to eat that night, Lorelei didn't feel up to cooking. "Don't you feel bad Brother? She looked hurt." Edward pouted.

"We didn't do anything...." He sighed. "I don't get it. Why was she so happy this morning, and sad now?" Lorelei trudged in.

"That's because Kaitlyn was really her only friend." She looked out the window and leaned on the door frame as she spoke. "I guess you could say, the most important friend she had." A sigh left her lips. "And since she doesn't see her Dad lately, she's really alone. Especially with----!"  
A blood-curdling shriek flooded the house.

It was Lindsay!


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing to---- **aieeee**!!!!" Another shriek followed. Lorelei dashed up the stairs without thinking. Edward and Alphonse ran after her. A figure held the photo and stood above Lindsay. Blood covered her fist; obviously from beating Lindsay to unconsciousness.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded, using alchemy to change his automail arm into a sharp blade.

"Me?" She stared; she wore something similar to a females version of what Envy wore; but with red markings covering her skin. "That is none of your concern." She jumped back to the window and held up the photo. "I retrieved what I desired."  
The girl jumped out, and Lorelei helped her daughter up; Lindsay was bleeding from the mouth and had a huge red bruise on her face. Her mother picked her up bridal style. "Why did she attack you? Of all people...." She sighed. Lorelei turned and handed Lindsay to Edward. He changed his hand back and took her into his arms. "Tend to her while I call my husband." She left and quickly called Lindsay's father out of work.

Edward stared at her and blushed slightly. She looked so delicate. And was she crying in her 'sleep'? Lindsay winced and stared up at him with half-awake, soulless eyes. This only made him blush more.

"Lindsay! Are you okay?" Alphonse asked, deep concern was shown in his voice.

"Mm-hm...." She whimpered slightly from pain. She sat up, holding her cheek and spitting out blood. "I.....m-more concerned.....my photo..." Her head throbbed, which made it harder for Lindsay to speak. "Where is it? Ow!"

"That shouldn't matter!" Edward scolded. "Is why the hell you didn't defend yourself!"

"If you were to actually fight your brother to one of you two faint - wouldn't you let Al win?" She looked at him with no expression in her eyes.

"She looks like Kaitlyn. But...." She looked at both of the Elric brothers. "She's now a monster!"

"You did human transmutation!?" Lindsay only took more of Edward's yelling. "Especially with some one like you, it's impossible!" He couldn't take it anymore. This unhappiness in her and her soullessness was too much for him. How could she do such a thing, and with her beginning too!? He grabbed her shirt and shook her, Alphonse tried to hold him back. "Is that why your Mom's sick?!? Sacrificing for you stupidity!?!?"  
Lindsay huffed and punched him directly in his face, sending him to the wall. "Why are you pinning it on me?!" Her death glare was very effective in silencing him. "Just go to my Mom. She probably thinks I got hurt again." Edward rubbed his face and winced. 'Damn, she hits like a guy!' He thought.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Lindsay was still seething from her anger. Alphonse noticed her seating stated to sound more like ---- **sobbing**? She immeditily slammed her fist in the wall, which startled the younger Elric. The motioned with repeated until he had to stop her.

"Lindsay! Please! Your knuckles are bleeding!!!" He begged her to stop, but she pushed him off.

"Why?! You and your brother and so much braver and smarter than me!" She whimpered. "I, I didn't even do it." She fell to her knees, Alphonse going to her side.

"What? Then who did....?"  
Lindsay breathed in and out, regaining herself and able to speak calmly. "An alchemist who was in love with her. He wanted her to be with him, so he thought that if he brought her back, she's love him." She looked at her knees. "I knew what he was doing. I didn't tell any one because---" She paused and smiled at him, then chuckled. "I guess I was stupid enough to want to see her again. I didn't do the actual transmutation, but I did help with the calculating. So when he did it, he died. I was forced to see what came out...." Her eyes focused on her hands. "These hands could've stopped that monster, but all it did was help." Tears flowed from her eyes, but was still calm. "I, want to reset, to undo....heh, sounds stupid. You guys never did anything like that."

"Actually, we did." Lindsay gawked at him, astonishment filled her eyes when he lifted his helmet off. "I gave up my body and Ed gave up his leg. Then he used his arm to seal me to this armor. We were trying to bring our mom back." She glanced at the blood rune and then to the helmet.

"I -- I'm so sorry...." She straightened herself up and placed the helmet back on his shoulders and grinned. "Let's go tell your brother, Mom and Dad that I'm fine now!" He hoisted himself up and walked with her downstairs. Her father looked at her daughter and was utterly worried. Edward glared at her, and looked back at the wolf painting on the living room wall.

"What happened?" His father asked.

"I'm fine Dad. It's just a brui--- ow!" She held her wound after her father poked it.

"That looks more than a regular bruise Lindsay, put something on it." She obeyed. Edward looked at Alphonse.

"We're leaving tomorrow Al." He glanced at all of them. "And I thought this family had nothing to hide." Lorelei and her husband Kenny both looked at each other. Lindsay ran in.

"What! But please, let me come with you!"

"Hell would have to freeze over before I let you come with me!"

Alphonse grabbed his arm. "She didn't do it Ed! And besides, what about us?" Edward looked at Lindsay with widened eyes. _'Did, did she try to stop the sinner....?'  
_

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry Lindsay. You still can't come with us..."


End file.
